Jeffy's Anime Addiction
Jeffy's Anime Addiction is an SML movie. Synopsis After Mario told Jeffy to stop bothering him by telling him to watch TV in his room, he watches an episode of an anime and becomes a big fan of the medium. However, Mario doesn't approve of Jeffy's love for it. Plot It starts with Jeffy annoying Mario in the usual format, when Mario decides he's had enough, he tells Jeffy to go to his room and watch TV in his room. Jeffy listens to Mario after minimal convincing, and after channel surfing, he comes across an anime show called Doki Moshi Battlru (With Naruto, Deku, and Asuna plushes being used in it), which is a show within a show that parodies and takes potshots at Anime. Jeffy instantly falls in love with it, and after a couple of weeks, Jeffy becomes a hardcore anime fan. Later, at U R Dumb Elementary, Junior is talking to Cody, which the titular Cody makes his gay joke, and Jeffy comes in Naruto running, running into a wall in the process, causing all the students and even Jackie Chu to laugh at him hitting the wall. Jeffy of course, gets mad and sits down. After a bunch of insults from the classmates, especially Bully Bill, Jeffy has enough and beats the crap out of Bully Bill like he usually does. Jackie Chu does not take it lightly and tells Jeffy to go to the principal's office, and that he's suspended. After Jeffy leaves, Jackie Chu says that he's disappointed with his country. After Jeffy goes back home, Mario is furious that he got suspended again, and when Jeffy explains why, Mario gets even madder, not from him beating up Bully Bill for petty reasons, but the fact he's now a fan of Anime, and as he is, he calls a doctor telling the doctor that Jeffy is messed up in the head and that the doctor needs to fix it right now. Brooklyn Guy, from Mario's ridiculous overreaction, gives him a good lecture about it and leaves. But after that, he calls Rosalina over to see if she can fix it, however, Rosalina is on Jeffy's side and defends it. Mario, furious that no one is on his side, goes into Jeffy's room, destroys every Anime related thing he has and told him he's grounded for a long time. Jeffy is angry about this, and yells at Mario for it. Rosalina is not happy either, and asks why Mario is always so mad about Jeffy liking anime, and then it goes to a flashback that shows Mario being bullied at school for enjoying anime. Rosalina now understands, but still condemns Mario for overreacting. Jeffy then comes into the scene, apologizes for liking anime, and Mario turns to the camera to take potshots at people who enjoy anime, and then the video ends. Characters *Jeffy *Mario *Rosalina *Brooklyn T. Guy *Bowser Junior *Cody *Jackie Chu *Bully Bill *Joseph (One line) *Patrick (No lines) *Naruto (First Appearance) *Deku (First Appearance) *Asuna (First Appearance) Trivia *This has been the first time Rosalina has shown up in a video in several months. *This is the first video where the SML crew parody/satirize a specific fandom. Reception This video has had mixed to negative reviews from fans. While they're were some pretty funny moments, most didn't like Mario's flanderization and overreactions, along with the unfair treatment of Jeffy, the constant potshots towards Anime as a medium and it's fans, and it's overall mean-spirited feeling. Logan would later say in a Chilly vlog that he didn't mean to offend anime fans (As fellow cast members Lovell and Chris are huge fans of Anime), and apologized for the video from it's negative reception. Category:From 2019 Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Jeffy torture episodes Category:Negatively recieved episodes Category:Videos Category:Extremely Popular Videos Category:Controversial Episodes